


Shopping Spree

by cl0ser_in_the_rearview



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0ser_in_the_rearview/pseuds/cl0ser_in_the_rearview
Summary: Jinx tries to steal a new jacket after the events of ‘Lightspeed’ but she is stopped by Kid Flash. Includes Jinx being insecure and soft.
Relationships: Jinx/Wally West
Kudos: 21





	Shopping Spree

She had been wearing the same jacket for over two months. She swore off stealing a while back, once Kid Flash had gotten to her, but the jacket was really getting on her nerves. She had her eye on the corner store at the mall and she new which coat she wanted. They got so much business that her swiping one little jacket wouldn’t cost them a thing.

  
This would be so much simpler if she still could count on See-More, but after their spat a few weeks back she hadn’t spoken to any of the H.I.V.E. Five. It didn’t matter, she was Jinx, the former top student of the academy and she was smarter than any petty criminal on the street or at H.I.V.E.. Surely she could steal one tiny jet-black half coat on her own. In fact, she could probably swipe the jacket in her sleep.

  
She walked around the mall for a good part of the afternoon, stopped into a few stores to try on the designer clothes, being very careful to remain lowkey. Eventually she went and got a box of pretzels and sat down across from the store. She tested the employees by shaking some of the shirts on hangers with her powers, and just as she predicted no one even noticed.

  
After finishing her pretzels, she dusted the excess cinnamon off her long, slender fingers and stood up. She started to strut into the store and slowly looked through the racks, every once and a while shooting a look at the apathetic employees standing at the register.

  
This was the moment she was waiting all afternoon for, Jinx looked toward the jacket, it was going to look fantastic draped over her new dark purple top. The long black jacket she had on was starting to fade and she felt tacky, so it was time for a new look, and with spring right around the corner a half jacket was just what she needed. She spent some time at the rack, just like she had for every other rack. Except this time, she started to slip one off its hanger with the precision and grace of a master thief.  
“You shouldn’t take that, unless you are going to pay for it.”

  
Fuck, she thought. She would be able to recognize that voice anywhere, Kid Flash, of course he was here. “Hi Kid, what are you doing here?”

  
“I was just poking around the mall you know I really do love the cinnamon pretzel bites.” Every word out of his mouth irked her. Where did he get off coming into her life telling her that it wasn’t too late then up and leaving until she decided to take one little thing. He had no right to just up and leave her like that.

  
“Well I also love those pretzels; in fact, I had some earlier. Now I’m just doing a little shopping you know, trying to find a new jacket for spring.”

  
“Well then I assume that I can just leave you here, Samantha at the register is a nice girl she’ll take care of you.” He gestured over to the counter and at the tall blonde working the register. This tipped her over the edge that she was just barely hanging onto.

  
“You know what, I think I can handle this jacket without Samantha’s help, and I can defiantly handle it without your help.” She turned on a dime with the jacket in hand and headed for the door. Suddenly she found herself being thrown backwards against the far wall of the store, away from the customers, and with no jacket in her hand. She knew he would do this, but she just hoped that he wouldn’t for once. She stared into his blue eyes and saw him staring back at her with compassion and kindness. Somehow with everything she had done he still saw something in her that made him believe. “Why do you believe in me? I am bad luck, always have been always will be, no matter how much I try.”

  
“I know you don’t believe that,” he said as he reached out and touched her arm.

  
“Of course, I do,” she stuttered, “that’s all I’ve ever been.” She shook herself free from his touch and turned away. How could he just come back into her life like he hadn’t spent so much time away and expect her to be a completely different person. He may have been a hero and may have his whole life figured out, but that doesn’t mean that she is in the same boat.

  
“Jinxy, you know that you don’t have to keep doing this.”

  
“How would you know anything about what I have to do and what I don’t?” She said turning back to him, “you haven’t even been around to know anything that’s going on with me.” The words came out faster than she could even think about what she was saying, but she regretted that she said it as soon as the words spilled out. She turned her back once again to him and stared down at her boots.

  
“I know, I’ve done a pretty shitty job at helping you break away from the hive.” She turned back to see he had also turned away; he rubbed his hand through his auburn hair before looking back up at her. “But I promise that I can do better if you give me a second chance.” She never though that she would hear Kid Flash being the one asking for a second chance, but she could tell from his voice to the look in his eyes that he was serious.

  
“Do you really believe that I can do this?” She turned fully back to face him and glanced away from his eyes. “I mean what will I do. Where will I go?”

  
“You can come with me Jinxy, and we can do this together. I promise, from this moment on I won’t let you down.” He then held out his hand toward her, a simple offering. She looked down at his hand for a long time, this was what she wanted but it still felt like an eternity reaching out for his hand. She lightly grabbed his hand and he pulled her next to him as they started to walk back toward the store. She let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding, and he said, “Now let’s see what we can do about this jacket huh?”


End file.
